Natural Instinct
by WerewolfGirl
Summary: Sirius sees Remus' parental side when babysitting.


_**28thDecember 2005**_

**NOTE:** Right my attempt now to avoid a law-suit o.o'' I don't own Harry Potter nor the characters used (shame!) they belong to Ms JK Rowling DON'T SUE PLEASE! I'm British I use British spellings not American - so live with colour and favourite with u's in p

For the frist time I think there is no really huge hints everywhere these guys are in a relationship! Nope just two good friends - if you wnat to know why they are both at the house. Remus is babysitting the babysitter (Sirius) p A kinda oneoff-short on this idea.

By WerewolfGirl

* * *

**Natural Instinct.**

"Come on Sirius its way past Harry's bedtime." Remus said in an partly exasperated way as he carried two steaming cups of tea into a cozy looking living room, his watery grey eyes fixed on a raven haired man lying upon the floor holding an tousle haired toddler up in the air as though it was flying.

"What? We're playing his not tired at all!" Sirius explained with a guilty smile as he brought the wiggling infant down to hover above his chest, with almost perfect timing Harry yawned taking sleepy blinks down at his godfather. Setting the cups of tea down on a side table Remus heaved a sigh taking easy steps over the carpet gently plucking the tired boy from Sirius outstretched hands. "Let's rescue you from your mean godfather and put you where you're meant to be"

"Hey!" Sirius sat up in protest staring at the retreating back of Remus as he cradled the sleepy Harry, just catching a flash of a joking smile.

Harry was carried though an open doorway into an unlit room in the gentlest way; slowly lowered and placed laying in his wooden cot only with a little murmur passed his lips as he left the warm arms and a yawned as pale lightly scared hands tenderly pulled over a fleecy soft blanket over his waist, making small touches to make sure he was tucked in and comfortable. A voiced so hushed it was almost a whisper sang words of a lullaby that meant nothing to the little boy aside from a sooth sound as he blinked his green eyes struggling to stay awake.

"You should sing on the Wizarding Wireless you could melt the hearts of all the old hags" Sirius sad interrupting the peaceful moment causing his companion to jump with surprise as Sirius walked up to his side looking into the cot. With only the light from the doorway it was dark enough to partly hide the blush that had sprang up over the shy man's cheeks.

Grey eyes moved from the sleeping Harry to Remus with a smile. "Never seen that side of you before – you certainly have a way with kids"  
Sirius said looking back down at his dreaming godson lightly brushing at his black hair. "He bawls his head off when I put him to bed."

"Well encouraging him to cry does not help much" Remus said readjusting the blanket like a fretting mother who was unsure weather it was good enough to keep the baby boy warm, ignoring the man beside him who was beginning to chuckle softly. "No I mean it Remus. You have a natural instinct to be a perfect parent."

"Not that I would ever be one." Remus breathed sadly straitening himself up from the crib and turned to pick up the discarded mess of toys from the floor to put in some order. Sirius paused his eyes fixed firmly onto one of his closest friends sensing he had indeed touched a nerve. Remus could not get a girlfriend with what he was as it was hard enough for him to build up such a trust to make friends as Lupin could be so shy, plus Sirius had already heard this conversation before when Lily had brought it up whilst she was pregnant.

Remus said he would of loved to be a parent though because of the werewolf curse he carried could be passed on to any child conceived by a parent who was cursed was to much of a burden to the man's mind, to let his own child suffer the rest of its life to a monthly agony. It was a noble wish that Sirius could not mock but could not help feel sorry for his werewolf companion as he watched Remus leaning back over the baby's crib once more tiding up the pile of soft toys that lay at the foot of the bed. Setting a stuffed toy of a brown dog back up on it's four legs and making sure the teddy bear beside it was sitting smartly and that it's blue ribbon was not crumpled with loving brushes of pale fingertips; Sirius could see this was the closest Lupin would ever get to being a parent a humble babysitter.

"Right that is one young man sorted now you out before you have the urge to wake Harry up again." Remus joked taking his taller friend by the shoulders and directed him backwards out of the child's bedroom and into the corridor where Remus let his grip go and walked back into the warm living room. Sirius followed close behind in an obedient way watching Remus as he settled himself in front of the fire place, picking up one of the cups of tea he had brought in earlier and a book.  
Sirius watched his friend in silence with a cunning smile raising to the corners of his mouth as a thought entered his mind.

A knocking on wood echoed down the narrow hallway, Remus called to the doorway as he hurried though his small bungalow to show he was in to his caller feeling that who ever it was would not be any trouble. Remus' home looked a little worn out because of the second hand mixed matched furniture that sadly showed the lack of wealth of the owner but at least the house looked clean and loved all the same to make up for that fact.

Remus reached the door almost tripping over a misplaced box that was beside the entrance, a quick twist of the door handle he opened the door with the greatest of ease.

All he could see was a slightly untended garden of pansies and other pottered flowers the previous owner of the bungalow had planted. No sign of anybody having called that it made Remus feel a bit foolish of must of having imagined he heard a knock. He was just about to close the door on his phantom caller when a whimpering noise caused him to look down at his feet to the doorstep, where a large wicker picnic basket sat and coming from it a curious rustling.

Caution came with curiosity as Remus slipped out his wand and popped it under the crack of the lid, slowly lifting the wicker work upwards though had only got it slightly opened before a force from within the basket gave him a helping boost. Startled Remus made a cautious movement backwards staring perplexed as a small face stared back at him in a most delighted way. A storm grey puppy panted away happily its small tail wagging from side to side at his rescuer; large dark eyes looked up a Remus and black nose twitching as he smelt the air. Such an innocent and curious manner brought a laugh to Remus' lips. "Hello. Who left you here?"

Compelled by its cute actions Remus picked up the puppy with both hands holding it in front of his face, the little dog made an excited wiggle within Remus' hands leaning it's small face close enough to the human's to smell and lick endlessly causing the gentleman to chortle from the tickling sensation. Closing his eyes Remus leant in to the puppy's relentless licking enjoying it's enthusiasm that a soft bark forced him to open his grey blue eyes to look as a large bear like black dog stood in front of him proudly.  
"Did you do this?" Remus asked through a snigger showing no sign of shock to see the dog transform into a hansome raven haired man who had a large grin over his face. "Well I saw this little chap being sold and what you said to me last night got me thinking. Who would make a perfect dad for this fellow?"

The smile on Sirius' face and the loving excited licks of the storm coloured puppy in his arms brought a smile to Remus' face and a laugh. "A Dad? Wow this is all very sudden"

"Should be no problem you are a natural after all, you can teach me a thing or two on being a dad."


End file.
